Saving Face
by itsastrawberryoctopus
Summary: "Of all places to hide you choose my room? My bed?" She sighed, annoyed.


Here I am testing the waters with my first K-ON fic that of course had to be a mitsu, albeit a friendship one.

So this is set in the college years and you dont really need to know but Ayame is a friend in the same department as Ritsu in the manga.

Enjoy!

* * *

Opening the door coolly she quickly flicked the lights on, illuminating the rather dark room. Without wasting any time, she went up next to her bed and stare at the ball covered in blankets that was curled on the bed with a frown.

"Of all places to hide you choose my room? My bed?" She sighed, annoyed.

There was no answer but she wasn't looking for one to begin with.

"Come on now, up." She poked at the ball with force once to no avail. So she sat on her bed and started poking the ball repeatedly on what she was sure was her friend's side.

Finally there was a squeal and what sounded like a muffled giggled. The ball moved a little and then continued to remain still.

"I said up," she said with a little smirk on her lips before she went on a full on tickle assault until the blanket that covered the ball finally fell and revealed a girl, with messy sandy hair and red amber eyes

The tickle assault stopped and so did the giggles and then there was silence.

"Good grief, you look awful" she deadpanned.

"I don't want to hear that from you," was the hoarse response that was followed by a huff. She looked mildly offended. Probably just to save some face. "What with that outfit. You gain some weight again, didn't you?"

She would have hit her, she really would have but she knew better now than Ritsu's half ass attempts to make her angry. She just stared at her, trying to make the other girl look at her.

"Well?" She encouraged, her eyes soften when they made eye contact. _'Let me help you, idiot'_

When she did not talked, the taller girl sighed and slowly and awkwardly got closer to Ritsu until they were next to each other. Just as awkwardly, she hugged her with one arm and then pulled her into a full hug.

The action made Ritsu grin ("you are so awkward, gosh") then laughed until there was a soft sob. Embarrassed she covered her mouth, trying to stop the sobs from coming to no avail. In the end, she resigned herself to hide her face into her friends shoulder. She really couldn't stop crying, dammit.

But it was hard, so hard. So far, she had been able to hold down her emotions. She couldn't exactly stop the tears, but it was silent tears and at least she didn't have to embarrass herself in front of anyone. But everything broke when Mio hugged her, somehow she couldn't keep her emotions at bay any longer. She was crying, really crying now as she felt Mio's warmth close. And she hated it and resented her for being able to do that to her with a simple hug. But she was also thankful and suddenly everything was not as bad as before.

"Stop," she whispered, not entirely sure if it was said to herself or Mio

"Shhh," was the response of Mio as she placed a hand on Ritsu's head and attempted to comfort her friend with little pats on her back.

After a prolonged silence and as the quiet sobs eventually died down, Mio stop patting her back and simply hugged her friend.

Ritsu eventually pulled herself away from the hug, creating space between each other. She pulled her legs closer to her body and laid her arms and head on top of her knees, avoiding making eye contact again

Mio simply turned her body toward the opposite direction, looking at the wall.

"You are supposed to be on classes," Ritsu eventually whispered with a childish voice. _'You are not supposed to be here.'_

"So are you," she countered.

There was silence again and neither fought it.

The phone in Mio's pocket vibrated, she looked at her pocket, deciding whether to look who it was or leave it for later. She figured it was the others, asking if she had found Ritsu yet. She was right. As she typed in an answer, she noticed Ritsu's curious eyes trying to see her screen, probably trying to figure out who it was or what she was writing. As she put her phone back in her pocket, she gave her a smirk and told her. "Geez Ritsu, I can't believe you just ran out in the middle of the class just to buy that DVD you are always talking about. How irresponsible"

At the confused look on the other girl face, Mio sighted and continue on. "Really, we were all very worried when Ayame told us that you ran out of class. Yet when I finally found you, you are in my room watching that video? It's one thing to sneak out of class discretely, but to make such a grand exit. Geez, what were you thinking."

Ritsu was not catching up, and she couldn't help but laugh.

"Of course the, oh so great Ritsu wouldn't be crying on my bed about some boy, right?"_ 'Right?'_

At that Ritsu bristle and looked up at Mio with disbelieve. "W-what are you talking about?"

Mio sighted and gave her a little knock on her head before smiling. "You idiot. Everyone thinks your boyfriend broke up with you and that's why you ran out of class crying. Of course nobody actually saw you crying but rumors spread."

There was a chuckled as Ritsu looked down at the blanket. "A boyfriend, uh?"

"Or a girlfriend," Mio whispered

"What?"

"I'm just saying what I heard"

There was another chuckle and then silence.

Mio sighted as she looked around her room again, deciding that maybe Ritsu needed some time alone. She already told the others the stupid lie and felt bad for it. Friends did not lie to each other. But Ritsu needed her and she would lie for the idiot. She would save face for her until she was ready -if ever- to tell the truth. Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt a hand on top of hers that curled in hers.

_'Thank you'_

She smiled as she turned to look at their holding hands and then up to a smiling Ritsu.

"You already missed your afternoon classes," Ritsu teased, with a grin. "The perfect Mio Akiyama no longer has perfect attendance."

"I know. "

Ritsu looked at her trying to figure out her angle. She was going to retaliate and she didn't know how.

"Of course that now that you made me lie to everyone about that DVD, you will have to buy it so I don't come up as a liar."

The shock in her eyes was quite hilarious in Mio's eyes. "W-what?"

"Saving face cost money, unless you really want to go for the boyfriend or girlfriend thing. Doesn't matter to me, I can easily get my hands clean"

Ritsu puffed up her cheeks, not amused and calling Mio unfair. "Mi~o~," she whined, extending her name more than necessary

"Okay, okay. Then we will tell everyone that you did not have enough money in the end and returned with nothing. Such a looser"

The replied was a grin and then a glomp. "You are the best," she smiled and then in a more whispered, almost inaudible tone she said. "Really, you are the best."_  
_

"I know."

* * *

**A/N:**

So, how was my first try? Should I try again or dont even bothered? I would really appreciate some feedback (reviews/favorites make my day)

I'm so bad with titles, I was about to make it Boyfriends, Girlfriends or DVS. Yes, thats how bad it is.

Don't ask me why Ritsu was actually crying about, I have this bad habit of making characters cry and then not explaining why. I'm sorry, its a bad habit that someday I will break.

No but really, do tell me about any bad characterisation, bad grammar/spelling, any mistake. Really, I would love you.

I think thats it, hopefully you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Thank you


End file.
